Romeo and Cinderella
by SkullChicka
Summary: Rin is living the story of Cinderella with her boyfriend before he breaks it off, while Len is living Romeo and Juliet before he moves across the country. Rin and Len meet and continue their love stories.
1. Chapter 1

They were a beautiful couple. They would talk all night, seriously annoying her parents with the telephone bill, and were inseparable when at school. They resembled Prince Charming and Cinderella with how perfect they were together, and even with how they met.

It was a big dance to celebrate the returning to school that was held at the Community Center. The girl was allowed to go as long as she was home by mid-night. The boy was the most popular kid at the school, it already kinda sounds like another take on the classic story that takes place in modern times. The boy had been watching the girl all night trying to decide how she was alone, so when the only slow dance played it was no surprise to his friends when he walked over to the girl sitting by herself.

The boy walked over to the unfamiliar girl and asked to dance. They danced until the girl realized it was already 11:48 and she had a long walk home. She rushed out of the Community Center's gym with the boy trailing behind her. She was quickly gone, but the boy noticed something on the ground. The girl's necklace had fallen off while she was in her rush.

He was certain it was hers! He had just complimented her on it before she ran off. The boy asked the people who were hanging around near the girl but clearly not close enough for her to be part of their group, if they knew who she was. The group could only tell him one thing, that her first name was Rin. The boy went home soon after with the necklace in his hand, and looked in the last year's year book to see if he could find a 'Rin'.

The boy found no such girl and came to the obvious conclusion; she was not at the school he went to the year before. That meant one of two things. Either she was a freshman or she had just moved to the school and was in another grade.

The following Monday, the boy's luck was at its high. The girl was getting her schedule changed due to a mess up in the system and was placed in the same lunch period as the boy. The boy took the opportunity to return the fallen necklace and properly introduce himself. Before long, the girl was flirtatiously giggling at the jokes the boy made, and not long after that, they had decided that they were officially dating.

Rin and Kaito had been dating for a little over month, and for the past week Rin wanted Kaito to meet her parents. Rin had planned it out perfectly. He would walk her home on Friday, like he did every day, and she would have her parents come home from work early. She would prepare a stew before school so it could simmer in a slow cooker and be ready when the couple returned from school.

The plan worked like Rin thought it would. She introduced Kaito to her parents and felt accomplished. She was so happy that she didn't see the look of dissatisfaction on her parent's face when they learned that their 14 year old freshman daughter was dating an 18 year old senior boy. Her parents couldn't trust him and it made them feel uncomfortable that he was legal and she was not. Her parents wore a smile through the dinner to satisfy Rin, but when Kaito left the truth was told.

"Rin, has your boyfriend…um… tried to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do?" the girl's Mother asked with concern.

"Why would he do that?" Rin returned in question form.

"I don't trust him, break up," her Father demanded.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rin returned with another question.

"Because I'm not allowing my young daughter to date a boy 4 years older than her that was held back a grade and lives by himself!" her Father was furious by the fact his daughter would question him, but he was right. The boy was held back in his senior year and had hated his parents so much that he saved for his own place starting at 13 and moved out the second he was legal.

"I don't even know his address!" Rin didn't want to lose the fight over her first real relationship.

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't try to bring you their!" Her Mother added.

Rin couldn't handle the fighting and ran to her room. She locked the door and immediately understood why Kaito never liked his parents. She knew her parents weren't gonna let her call Kaito and she knew that her parents weren't gonna let her leave the house to go anywhere besides school in fear that she would instead hang out with Kaito.

Rin was too scared of her parents to disobey them, but breaking up with her boyfriend seemed to ridicules. They did have a point. A four year age difference is a lot in high school. Rin decided it would be best to just tell her ice cream loving boyfriend.

At lunch the next day, Rin approached Kaito with a solemn look on her face. Kaito gave a concerned look back at Rin. "Are you okay?" he asked. Rin just nodded and started the question that had been on her mind. "You wouldn't…" Rin tried to find the right word "…pressure… me into doing anything, right." Kaito was confused by the question. "Why?" Kaito asked. "My parents don't trust you."

To be honest, Kaito wasn't surprised. He was also kinda scared of Rin's father. Along with that, Kaito's love for Rin had reached its end. "Maybe your parents are correct," Kaito said, "Maybe we shouldn't date." Rin's eyes grew with shock.

She couldn't believe that Kaito would say that. She was on the verge of tears. "F-fine, I-I g-guess you're right," Rin had tears forming in her eyes. She threw her tray away and left the cafeteria, tears forming around her eyes. She couldn't handle school anymore for that day and walked home. She went upstairs to her room and cried into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a school across the country with the worst clique problem out of all the others. Kids could only talk to kids from their own clique if they wanted friends. Talking to someone out of their clique was considered social suicide. The school was a warzone during certain activities. Fights would breakout during school sports games. A student would be shunned if they so much as said "hi" to someone from a rival clique.

In the hall outside of the gym, a boy was turning down another love confession. "I already have a girlfriend," the boy said. The girl was on the brink of tears and nodded She walked away hanging her head in shame looking like she had made the worst mistake of her life. No one knew who this mysterious girlfriend was. They all assumed she went to another school.

In the cafeteria of this school, a girl was being teased by her friends because of her unknown crush. She wouldn't dare tell anyone that her boyfriend was a known heartbreaker that her friends hated for his games on innocent girls. It was her little pride and joy, her favorite secret; she loved a boy her friends hated passionately.

As her friends talked, Miku stared off in the distance thinking about Len and melting inside. Luka noticed her distance and snapped in front of Miku's face to get her attention. "Miku, please answer me when I talk to you. What is this mysterious thing you always think about?" Luka questioned. Miku sighed knowing she had been caught about Len. She wandered how her friends would respond to her secret love affair with the school's heartbreaker.

"What would you say if I went against one of our rules?" Miku asked her friends. Miku's friends look concerned and surprised. "That would depend on which rule it was. Why? Is there something you're not telling us?" Luka responded. "What rules can I break for the sake of love?" Miku quizzed. "Well, if your dating my brother, I will be pretty pissed," Gumi said. Miku giggled quietly by her friend, like she would date a friend's sibling. "Now if you were dating someone we thought would hurt you, we wouldn't approve of the relationship, no matter how different you said he was," Luka continued.

A look of concern went through Miku's face. It wasn't very hard to tell that what Luka said about a guy that would hurt her struck a chord with her. That was the very same words that they used to describe Len after every break up he had that made a girl cry. The mood of the lunch table turned around completely and had gotten dead serious. "What are you not telling us," rang a chorus of two friends. It seemed that Miku's secret wouldn't last long.

Miku explained her relationship the best way she could to Luka and Gumi. They all gave her the same "WTF" look. "You're the one who originally hated him," Gumi said. "You were the first one to say he was a cruel heartbreaker," Luka continued. "When did this change?" Gumi questioned. Miku tried explaining again with no luck. They were utterly confused that someone, and one of their close friends at that, would date out of their clique.

"You are so lucky we are nice people," Luka said. "You can date him if you want, but don't come crying to us when he breaks your heart," Gumi added. It was weird hearing that from the people who were supposed to be her best friends. The kids on TV would always support their friends regardless who broke their heart. Clearly this is the punishment for going to the school with the worst clique problem in the country.

Len's friends were different. Even if there was a clique problem, they were just proud he was able to get with someone who hated him. It was a game he liked to play with girls' hearts, and Len wouldn't be bored with that game for a long time. He would just take a break for the girl he found who truly liked him. If he told his friends about this hiatus for a true relationship, then they would be completely disappointed in him. It wasn't like him to forfeit a game like this, but his romance wouldn't last long. He was about to go to a school across the country and a long distance relationship didn't sound fun to him.

He didn't tell anyone he was moving until the week before his family had to leave. He told all his friends, except one. He didn't want to tell Miku about his move. He couldn't do it with all the emotions he felt for her. She would just figure it out on her own when he wasn't at school. She would be mad, but at least he didn't have to be the one to tell her.

When Miku noticed Len had been gone for a week, she was worried. She went to one of Len's friends to ask him about it. "Len moved. Didn't he tell you?" was the response. She was hurt that no one told her, that Len didn't tell her. How could he do this to his so-called "girlfriend"? Miku called him when she got home, and through tears she was able to say that living so far apart wasn't good for them and that it was time to breakup. The only thing Miku's friends could say was "Told you so".

When Len walked to the front door of his new school on his first day, he was immediately surprised to find no one fighting in front of the school and a group of students waiting for him in the front office. He was given the tour of the school, learned the fastest way to get to each of his classes, and then was finally walked to his homeroom. Len's homeroom teacher put him in the only empty desk, the one next to a girl with short blonde hair and a white fluffy bow.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin looked at the boy that sat next to her. He was cute in her eyes, but they kinda looked alike. Both had blond hair around shoulder length and big, blue eyes. She stealthily pulled her phone out of the desk and start texting Haku from across the room. "Thoughts on the new guy?" she sent. Haku's pocket started vibrating and she looked up to see Rin looking at her with a questioning look.

Haku returned the gaze and started texting back. "He's cute, but not my type. He's kinda short 2. Why?" She texted back to Rin. "IDK…I'm kinda interested in learning about him. Think he would talk to me?" Rin texted to Haku. The bell rang and students started getting up to leave the class for first period. Rin walked over to Len as he picked his books up.

"Where are you going next?" Rin asked politely. Len looked at her. "Umm, let me see." Len pulled out his schedule and showed it to Rin She read the schedule off. "We have lunch and history together. Do you want to eat lunch with me and some friends?" She said after skimming the half sheet of paper. Len just nodded as he got up and started walking to the door. Len turned to the right and Rin turned to the left as the left the class room to go to their first period.

Rin waved over to Len as he stepped out of the lunch line with his tray. Len walked over to her and a small group of people sitting with her. When Len sat down, Rin introduced her friends. "That's Gakupo, Teto, Miki, and you should recognize Haku from homeroom," Rin said pointing to each student sitting at the table. "Nice to meet you," Len replied as he opened his milk carton and took a sip.

Bored, Len looked down at his meal. His meal was made up of some sort of rubbery meat between two stale wheat creations. No way could he call that a hamburger. He was lucky he got a banana; he couldn't survive on the handful of grapes he was given. He looked down and saw everyone had brought their lunch. Rin had an orange, Haku snuck in alcohol, Gakupo had what appeared to be eggplant, Teto had (a lot) of bread, and Miki had cherries.

"So, what was your old school like," Rin asked. Len looked at Rin and started thinking of an answer. "Well, it has been said to have one of the worst clique problems in the country. Bullying happened a lot, seems like this school doesn't have much of that," Len pointed to a wall filled with anti-bully posters and banners with large anti-bully messages littered with students' signatures.

"What were your friends like; was it hard leaving them?" Rin asked, trying to get more information out of him. Len knew he couldn't tell her the truth about being a heartbreaker. Rumors always spread fast in schools. "We were pretty normal, I guess. We didn't do anything outrages or cause trouble that much. On my last day, we saw a kid slip on a grape. It was hilarious," Len said. In a way, Len was lying. Len and his friends went around breaking hearts, so they did get in trouble with dads and big brothers. The conversation wasn't going anywhere.

Len didn't notice that he started to tune out Rin, who was talking to him the whole time. Something about how much fun choir was and that he should join them after school. He really didn't care that much, but with the way Rin was talking it must be interesting. She was just talking his ear off, going on and on about this and that. Then, the bell rung and Len thought to himself 'Saved by the bell'.

At the end of the day, Len made it to History, his last period. After this he could leave the school and goof of at home, maybe finish unpacking. He walked in, did the normal new-kid-in-the-middle-of-the-year introduction and was placed next to Rin. She seemed to have an abundance of empty seats around her. As the teacher began his lecture, Len noticed why. Rin leaned over and gave him a folded up piece of paper.

Len unfolded the paper and read it 'we should totally hang out after school sometime'. He thought for a second and took his pencil away from his notes to write a reply. He gave Rin back the paper with the response of 'sounds great'. She quickly wrote a response and gave him the paper back. Len didn't even read it before he responded with 'I would like to pay attention to class. I'm behind because of moving schools'. Rin took that as a solid response and paid more attention to the teacher.

When the last bell rang and everyone filed out of the room, Rin approached Len to figure out when they could hang out. Len knew they couldn't hang out for the next week. He had too much to do at home after just moving and all. Rin gave him her phone number in hopes he would text her. They each went to their separate lockers, got their stuff, and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Len threw his stuff on his bedroom floor after his first day at a new school. The people at this school were way more accepting then the kids at his old one, which he definitely liked immediately brought into a group. The teachers seemed nice, so there wasn't much of a problem. All his classes were covering the same things as his old classes, so there wasn't much to catch up on.

The only problem was the girl, Rin. She was different than any other girl he had met, he just couldn't figure out what it was that made her, so…her. She looked at him differently. She talked to him differently. She overall treated him differently. Len felt different about her than about any other girl he had ever seen.

Len began unpacking the boxes in his room that held the trinkets he kept around his old room. He placed his things around the new room as he reflected on the day's events. He was given Rin's phone number, so she must consider him a friend, or at least a friendly person. She was quite a talker, but her energy made it so she was worth listening to. In a way, she seemed completely normal.

Len finished putting things away. He got his bag from across the room and started doing his homework at the desk in the corner. By the amount of homework he got, Len could tell that the school was serious about education. You may think every school was, but this school probably cared the most in the area.

When Len finished, he powered up his computer. He heard the familiar 'ding' of a new e-mail to see he had a new Facebook friend request from Rin. Len opened up the web browser to confirm the request. When he was looking at the lives of his friends, he was reminded of an extremely important paper that was due right before he moved. He had never even started it! That was going to be one hell of an all-nighter.

Rin walked home from the house of the family she babysat for. She had spent the best afternoon with the girl she had just watched, Yuki. Rin always watched the young girl after school, and enjoyed it very much.

Rin opened the door to find her older cousin, Meiko, sitting on the couch watching a commercial. Rin sat next to her cousin on the couch; the commercials continued playing. Rin and Meiko watched Snooki get punched, laughed, and re-watched the clip again.

"So, guess what. There is this new guy at school, and he is H-O-T," Rin said to Meiko. Meiko was interested. She started to press for details. She needed to know everything. "Well," Rin started "He's a bit taller than me. Shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes. We exchanged numbers and all. Hopefully he'll text me." Rin was obviously excited.

Rin and Meiko spurred a whole conversation about the daily events, drama, and newest gossip. Rin loved Meiko's company. She was Rin's favorite cousin by far. She lived close by; she had beaten up Kaito after their breakup. She was the best cousin. Rin loved her like a sister!

Rin got on her lap top in bed that night to see that Len was online. She immediately started conversation. 'Heyyy! Watsup?' Rin typed. Len heard the ping shortly after. He looked at his cell phone to see the message. He thought for a second and responded with 'the sky'. Yes, he responded with 'the sky', corny much? Rin knew how to respond with people like this. 'That's soooo kewl. The ground is up here.' He sent to Len.

The next message Rin received was from her mom telling her to go to bed. Rin knew what that meant and quickly sent Len a message saying goodnight. She tried to go to bed, but the thing Rin could think about was Len. How would she win him over? Would he like her back? These were important questions that only time could tell.

**WHOA, WHATS IS THIS? It is my first authors note XD I just wanted to thank all of yall for the reviews and subscribing to my story and such. It makes me feel speacil! Ok, so, I just wanted to say some other stuff to. 1) No one pointed out my Mean Girls reference TT^TT I based Len's original school based off of Mean Girls. I firetruckin' love that movie. 2) I'm trying to make a reference to all of the Japanese vocaloids if you haven't noticed. 3) Len is supposed to be like he is in Spice. 4) I LOVE YOU ALL FOR JUST READING! You guys rock, seriously! And lastly 5) this chapter sucks due to school starting up again, feeling rushed, and lack of inspiration. I don't think I even added to the plot with this one. Just that Meiko is Rin's awesome cousin and that they are on Facebook.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Wow, I suck total donkey balls. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been doing stuff, like having a life, reading, my anime grounding ended. Such a busy life (sarcasm, js). Now I'm in the car going home after seeing family with my laptop in my lap and 4 hours (according to the GPS) of sitting in the backseat of our car, which is also how much time my laptop says it has of battery, but neither or those numbers is accurate with all the factors that have to be remembered. I present to you the product of inspiration and the delayed chapter because of being a lazy ass.**_

The following Friday evening, Rin was talking to Haku outside the school. The school's basketball game had just finished playing the final game of the regular season. For the next couple of weeks, every game would be part of the tournament. Of course that all depends on how good the team does in the tournament, so the final game of the regular season would be a great time to go to make sure you see the team play at least once.

The final game had gone well, for the other team. No matter how hard they tried, the Titans _**(such an original name, right?)**_ could not show great defense against one of the most offensive teams in the league. Rin and Haku sat on the hood of Haku's car talking about the said failure from their school team while eating _Reese's Pieces_ and having soda. The school parking lot was quickly emptying out. The way this parking lot worked was that if you got to your vehicle quickly, then you could leave just as quickly, but if you weren't one of the 5 first cars to start to leave, you get to wait in the line of cars at the exit of the parking lot for approximately 20 minutes.

Rin and Haku continued watching the cars leave. It was just more fun waiting on the car's hood than waiting inside the machine. The girls watched as cars continued their slow crawl, and occasionally saw what almost could have been a crash. It took forever for the line of cars to shorten enough that Haku and Rin felt comfortable enough to start the car. That and they ran out of candy. Now they were sitting in the car listening to a local radio station playing hits from the 80's, 90's, and 00's.

As they were singing to Foo Fighters _**(since Foo Fighters is totally awesome and because I'm listening to Everlong as I write this paragraph. Seriously, look them up if you don't know who they are)**_ at a red light, a reckless driver hit the bumper of Haku's Honda Accord. Now, this car had seen some minor damage-Haku got it at a used car lot and it had already been in some minor accidents-but accidents, no matter how minor, still scare the living hell out of you. As custom when in a minor collision, Haku pulled into a nearby parking lot followed by the car the hit hers.

The driver of the other car, a middle aged woman, apologized profusely for the collision. Insurance numbers were collected, reasons given, and in the passenger seat of the other car, Rin recognized a familiar face. Rin got out of the car and knocked on the window where Len was sitting on the other side.

Len rolled down his window and greeted Rin. Len hadn't gone to the game, but went out to eat dinner with his mother. Rin gave Len I synopsis of the game. Their school team sucked, and number 15 on the other team was a great player. It's inaccurate to say the team sucked to be exact, they did try hard. By the end of the game many of the players looked sick, but as much as they tried, they didn't have a good season. Blame the coach!

Rin continued explaining the game to Len as the police officer pulled into the parking lot. Yes, the customary police officer had arrived, the whole ordeal would be over soon and Rin could go home and get ready for bed and the like. When it appeared that the conversation was almost over, Rin walked back to Haku's Accord. What a little adventure that was.

Haku started the car back up. The familiar words of a recently popular song came through the speakers. Rin was dropped off at her house and Haku returned home. Rin quickly got ready for bed then settled in front of her computer with her school bag. She had to work on a project for English. It was some narrative essay about "Your Best Day Ever." It wouldn't be necessarily hard to make up the essay, but it still had to be believable and it isn't believable if your best day ever was when you got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. As awesome as that day would be, it didn't make the cut.

Rin finally went with the cliché story about the day she went to an amusement park and rode her first roller coaster. Sure, she wasn't going to get points for originality, but it was going to be done within a few hours. Rin wondered what other people were doing for the project. She knew one kid was doing something about going to Comic Con and another kid was doing something about when she learned that her cancer wasn't terminal. Interesting topics, but not ones she would be able to write herself.

She wondered what Len was doing. He didn't have that class with her, but he did have that teacher at another part of the day. That's when Rin realized that she didn't know Len that well. That desperately needed to change. He seemed cool enough, so why not. It's always good to have friends.

_**The GPS says that we will be home in 1:48. My laptop battery says it has 3:35 left. Something is lying, no way I used 25 minutes of battery in the 2 hours I have used it. U LIE LAPTOP! Lolz XD Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am truly thankful yall. Every review on my stories completely brightens my day! Now I'm going to reread the book I finished earlier in the car ride :P And, if you find the time, read **_**The Fault in Our Stars **_**by John Green**_**, **_**it's the book I'm rereading and its awesome.**_


End file.
